Chaos Rising
Chaos Rising is the second episode of Season 3 and the twenty-sixth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Allison and Lydia stumble upon a possible clue to finding Boyd and Erica, while a childhood friend of Stiles goes missing. Plot Stiles' childhood friend, Heather, is attacked and goes missing. Scott, Stiles, Derek and Dr. Deaton help Isaac recover his memories, and it is revealed that he had found Boyd and another female werewolf, being kept in an abandoned bank vault. However, when Allison sneaks into the bank and is forced to hide from the Alphas in a closet, she finds Erica's decomposing body, indicating that she had been dead for some time. When Derek and Scott break in to save them, Derek recognizes the other female werewolf to be his little sister Cora, previously thought dead. Stiles and Peter discover that Boyd and Cora have been kept from transforming for the past three months. Wild and bloodthirsty, Boyd and Cora almost kill Derek and Scott until Allison saves them by setting the wolves free. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Supporting Cast *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Gage Golightly as Erica Reyes *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Gideon Emery as Deucalion *Bianca Lawson as Marin Morrell *Sinqua Walls as Vernon Boyd *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Adelaide Kane as Cora Hale *Brian Patrick Wade as Ennis *Felisha Terrell as Kali *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden Guest Cast *Caitlin Custer as Heather *Shantal Nyree Rhodes as Danielle Continuity *This episode marks the start of the Darach's abductions and sacrifices when Heather is captured from her home during her 17th birthday party. However, her body will not be found until Fireflies. *Peter uses the memory sharing ritual typically only performed by Alphas to try to uncover Isaac's repressed memories by inserting his claws into the back of Isaac's neck. This ritual was first seen being done by Peter to Scott in Co-Captain. *Lydia and Allison research the mysterious symbol left on their arms in the form of bruises by the mysterious girl who saved Isaac in Tattoo. *It is revealed that Cora Hale, Derek's younger sister, managed to survive the Hale fire and got caught by the Alpha Pack as well, and Cora makes her first official appearance in this episode after a brief glimpse of her in Tattoo. *It is revealed that Erica was killed by one of the Alphas at some point between Master Plan and Tattoo. **In Visionary, it is revealed that Kali was the Alpha who killed Erica. *Danielle appears in this episode. She was last seen in Party Guessed. *It is revealed that one of the twins, Ethan, is gay in this episode, and that he has a romantic interest in Danny Mahealani. Meanwhile, Aiden is straight and seems to have a romantic interest in Lydia. *Derek and Allison reference several events from Season 2: **Derek referenced Lydia resurrecting Peter, which occurred in Party Guessed, and Allison "shooting thirty arrows into me and my pack," which technically occurred in Fury, Battlefield, and Master Plan, though Derek seemed to be exaggerating since Allison didn't actually shoot Derek himself with any arrows. **Allison referenced her mother Victoria's death, which occurred in Party Guessed after she killed herself following Derek accidentally biting her in Raving. ***Derek also mentioned the fact that Victoria was trying to kill Scott when he bit her to Scott when he insisted that Scott tell Allison the truth about it. Trivia *The title refers to the chaos that resulted from the attempts to retrieve Isaac's memories and to free Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes from the Alpha Pack's captivity. Body Count *Erica Reyes - mauled to death; killed by Kali Locations *Heather's House **Living Room **Basement/Wine Cellar *Derek's Loft *First National Bank **Lobby **Supply Closet **Bank Vault *Beacon Hills High School **Library **Coach Finstock's Classroom *Beacon Hills Animal Clinic **Exam Room *Martin House **Lydia's Bedroom Soundtrack *"The Game, Pt. 2" by Bombs and Bottles **Scott and Stiles head to Heather's house for her birthday party. *"A Little Taste" by Skyler Stonestreet **Stiles and Heather go down to the basement, where they begin to make out. *"Wind Up (Radio Edit)" by Reset! **Stiles frantically searches for condoms in the bathroom. *"High on a Wire" by Black Box Revelation **Peter arrives at the loft to help Derek and Isaac perform the memory-sharing ritual. *"X's & O'S" by Elaine Faye **Coach Finstock discusses risk and reward in Introduction to Business class. *"Modern Life" by Little & Ashley **Allison does research in the library while Lydia ogles at Aiden. Gallery |-|Images= 03x02 allison lydia school lot.jpg Derek and scott chaos rising.jpg Allison and lydia chaos rising.jpg 03x02 danny peeks at stiles.jpg 03x02 scott and stiles preparty.jpg 03x02 allison lydia scott party.jpg 03x02 allison lydia driving.jpg Allison and lydia chaos rising 2.jpg 3x02 Allison breaks barrier.png Martin house lydia's room chaos rising.png Isaac remembers.jpg Isaac in tub of ice water.jpg 3x02 Boyd killing Scott.png Chaos rising mchalinski.jpg |-|Videos= Teen Wolf 3x02 - 'Chaos Rising' Promo SubIta Teen Wolf Lydia "I Want One" (3x02) Teen Wolf Stiles Funny Scene 3x02 Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3A